


Touch

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Teasing, slight sub!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Just a short, filthy Wincestiel ficlet. That's all.





	Touch

It started out, as most things do, with a touch.

Castiel's got one hand on his thigh, and underneath the table on the other side of the booth, Sam's leg is slowly rubbing against the inside of his leg and Dean feels like he's going crazy. His skin feels hot and itchy and desire pools low in his stomach as his brother and best friend's stares burn into him, making him shift uncomfortably and stumble over his order three times.

Cas and Sam, of course, have no issue whatsoever, and Castiel throws a charming smile at the slightly offput waitress as he throws his arm around Dean's shoulders. They both ordered just milkshakes compared to Dean's double stack bacon cheeseburger and he knows he's fucked when he begins to get hard watching what they're doing to their straws and spoons. The way Sam hollows out his cheeks when he slurps up the shake, and the way Castiel's eyes never waver as he seductively eats a cherry, for Christ's sake, leave Dean's burger half unfinished and him hastily flinging down some money and gunning it back to the hotel.

*

Dean doesn't even care that he's moaning like a slut at this point. Castiel's arms are strained and tight with muscle as he slowly fucks Dean, who's reclining back against Sam's chest while his brother's arms snake around him and he idly skates his hands across Dean's chest.

"Fuck- fuck, please- let me come, please Castiel," he babbles and Sam laughs softly against his ear. Sam already had two solid orgasms under his belt and was sated to watch Dean and Cas, Cas with only one and Dean approaching his fourth.

They had been relentless, made it a game, and Dean was so strung out that his breath came in whines.

"Once on our mouths, once on our fingers, and twice on our cocks." Sam had challenged and Castiel had agreed.

The two of them seemed to take pity on him now, tears dripping down Dean's face as he hitched his hips helplessly. "You can come." Castiel rasped, and that was all it took for Dean to arch off of Sam and come with a strangled scream. Castiel gave a deep groan and followed soon after, and then his little brother and his angel were adjusting him to cradle Dean in their arms.

"No one loves you like we do. Like we _can_." Sam muttered to him and Castiel nodded.

They fell asleep like that; tangled together, messy, taboo, but happy.


End file.
